Cazadores de mortífagos
by Cris Snape
Summary: Desde su más tierna infancia, Percy Weasley ha sabido lo que está bien y lo que está mal. A esas alturas de su vida, lo que está bien es pasar el tiempo con su novia Penny, aunque ella esté dedicada en cuerpo y alma a otra clase de asuntos, y lo que está mal es esperar todos los días hasta que Audrey Ramsey pase por aquel camino con su bicicleta roja. Para Silvers Astoria Malfoy.
1. Prólogo

**CAZADORES DE MORTÍFAGOS**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

_Esta historia ha sido creada para el **"Amigo Invisible 2012/13"** del foro **"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_

_Para Silvers Astoria Malfoy_

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

_**Manchester. Mayo de 2003.**_

Una de las actividades favoritas de la señora Bramson era espiar a sus vecinos. La anciana vivía en la primera planta de una antigua casa victoriana reconvertida en bloque de apartamentos y tenía un bonito perro labrador color pardo llamado _Ludwig_ que acostumbraba a ladrar por las noches. Se había quedado viuda tres años antes y su hijo vivía en Estados Unidos desde hacía cinco. A la señora Bramson le gustaba presumir de que su querido Jack trabajaba para una importante empresa farmacéutica, investigando curas para un montón de horribles enfermedades. Lamentaba, eso sí, no poder verlo más a menudo.

Aunque la anciana solía ponerse un poco triste cuando se acordaba de que su Jack estaba al otro lado del océano, ese día estaba de muy buen humor. Por la noche había descubierto que Sarah, la guarrilla del ático, tenía un nuevo ligue y había escuchado una discusión entre Pamela y Tyler, los recién casados del piso de al lado.

La señora Bramson siempre negaba rotundamente hacer oído para escuchar a los vecinos, pero ciertamente era lo único que podía hacer para poner un poco de picante en su vida. Ella, que durante más de cuarenta años había trabajado como matrona en uno de los hospitales con más trajín de la ciudad, echaba en falta el ajetreo de su vida anterior. Mientras su esposo Joe estuvo vivo, la mujer había podido sobrellevar la situación saliendo de paseo y cenando en restaurantes elegantes y carísimos, pero ahora sólo le quedaba _Ludwig_. Y el chismorreo, por supuesto.

Puesto que la mañana había amanecido muy luminosa, la señora Bramson decidió ir a cuidar de los parterres con flores que había instalado en el jardincito de la finca. Algunos de los vecinos le habían dado las gracias por mantener todas las plantas tan bien cuidadas y, aunque por norma general la anciana les ponía buena cara, ciertamente pensaba que ya podían estirarse un poco, dejarse de gratitud y darle una propinilla por los servicios prestados.

Estaba abonando la tierra cuando vio de refilón al inquilino del semisótano. Era un tipo desaseado y con muy mala pinta del que no se fiaba ni un pelo. Había llegado al edificio seis meses antes y la señora Bramson no lo había visto cambiarse de ropa ni una sola vez. Siempre iba por ahí con esos pantalones gastados y esa capa oscura que debía dar un calor horrible. Tampoco tenía por costumbre afeitarse o lavarse el pelo, así que la buena mujer difícilmente podría mirarle con buenos ojos. De hecho, estaba convencida de que ese hombre era un delincuente y así se lo había hecho saber a Bryce, el policía del segundo que llevaba más de diez años viviendo con Paolo, un chico italiano guapísimo.

Bryce no le había hecho ningún caso. Le había dicho que no podía sospechar de un hombre simplemente porque fuera un poco guarro y le había pedido que se olvidara del asunto. Y la señora Bramson no se había olvidado de nada, faltaría más, pero había aprendido a ignorar a ese hombre. Al menos aparentemente.

_Ludwig_, que era el perro más listo del mundo, se puso alerta en cuanto lo vio salir del edificio. La señora Bramson estaba convencida de que si el hombre intentaba atacarla, _Ludwig_ se arrojaría a su cuello y le degollaría en menos que canta un gallo. Como debía ser. Sin embargo, esa mañana no hubo ataque alguno. El tipo sospechoso ni siquiera le dio los buenos días y se largó calle abajo dando grandes zancadas. La mujer dudaba que tuviera un empleo, así que seguramente se pasaría todo el día robando para poder pagar el alquiler.

Podría haberse pasado horas haciendo elucubraciones sobre ese vecino en particular, pero decidió concentrarse en sus labores como jardinera. Algunas de las plantas se le habían echado a perder durante el crudo invierno y se dijo que le iba a pedir a Pamela que la llevara al vivero para comprar unas cuantas plantas nuevas.

Justo cuando estaba más ocupada, una voz sonó a su espalda. Era femenina y sonó muy amable, pero la anciana se asustó igual. A esas alturas_, Ludwig_ ya estaba enseñando los colmillos y tenía el lomo erizado, presto para el ataque.

—Buenos días, señora. Perdone que la moleste, pero me gustaría hacerle un par de preguntas si no le importa.

La señora Bramson entornó los ojos y miró a la mujer. Era una chica muy joven, de pelo castaño largo y ondulado y ojos oscuros. Aunque la había asustado un poco, parecía de fiar porque venía bien vestida y sonreía con mucha calidez. La anciana, que a lo largo de su vida había tratado con numerosas personas de toda clase y condición, no tardó en sentirse más tranquila y se acercó a ella un poco. _Ludwig_ dejó de gruñir y se sentó relajadamente a su lado.

—Verá, señora…

—Bramson. Me llamo Mariah Bramson.

—Señora Bramson. Estoy buscando a este hombre. Es un delincuente muy peligroso y me han informado de que podría estar viviendo en los alrededores.

La anciana dio un brinco espectacular cuando vio la fotografía de aquel hombre. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para intentar calmar sus nervios. Comenzó a darse aire con las manos mientras su querido perro se ponía a ladrar como un condenado.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Lo sabía! Se lo dije a Bryce, ¿sabe? Se lo dije en cuanto puso un pie en el edificio, pero Bryce no me hizo caso. _"Le aseguro que ese hombre no ha hecho nada, señora Bramson"_, me dijo el muy idiota. _"Lo sabría si fuera alguien peligroso"_. ¡Ja! Siempre lo digo, señorita. La policía de hoy en día no es como la de antes. Muchos cacharros electrónicos y todo eso, pero a la hora de la verdad nada de nada.

La señora Bramson detuvo un instante su verborrea para tomar aire, pero la chica joven la interrumpió, claramente ansiosa por retomar las riendas de la conversación.

— ¿Me está usted diciendo que conoce a este hombre?

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! Vive justo aquí, en el semisótano. ¡Al lado de mi casa! ¡Oh, qué horror! Cuando la pobre Gemma se entere. Está embarazada y ese sinvergüenza de su novio no quiere casarse con ella. ¿Puede creerlo, jovencita? ¡Pobre Gemma! Con lo impresionable que es. Tal vez sería mejor no decirle nada. ¿No le parece? Si ha venido a detener a ese hombre, bastará con que se lo lleve. Gemma no tiene que enterarse.

La chica joven asintió y echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Después, habló en tono confidencial.

— ¿Cree que podría entrar al apartamento de su vecino, señora Bramson?

— ¡Oh, querida! No podría hacer eso. Conozco al arrendador de los pisos de toda la vida y se llevaría un disgusto tremendo, el pobre —La anciana sonrió y le puso una mano en el brazo—. Pero podría esperar a ese delincuente en mi casa si lo desea. Prepararé té y le daré un trozo de la tarta de manzana que cociné ayer.

—Le agradezco el ofrecimiento, pero no será necesario. Mis compañeros y yo esperaremos al sospechoso en la calle. ¿Podría decirme cuándo regresa?

—Pues normalmente viene a eso de las dos, pero váyase usted a saber. Una puede esperar cualquier cosa de esa clase de gente.

—Por supuesto —La chica guardó la fotografía y le estrechó la mano—. Muchas gracias por su ayuda, señora Bramson.

—De nada —La joven ya se alejaba cuando le habló de nuevo—. ¿Podría decirme qué ha hecho ese hombre?

Tras un segundo de duda, la chica le sonrió con la misma educación de la primera vez.

—Me temo que no podría comprenderlo, señora Bramson.

Y se marchó. La anciana se quedó muy quieta un segundo y luego acarició la cabezota de _Ludwig_ con la certeza de que todos en el edificio iban a librarse de una auténtica lacra. Pensaba echarle una buena bronca a Bryce y también se aseguraría de que Gemma no se enterara de nada. ¡Oh, sí! Pobrecita Gemma.

* * *

El grupo de captura estaba formado por Stanford Carpenter, Irving Waterman y ella misma. Los tres tenían en común que habían pertenecido a la casa de Ravenclaw durante sus años como estudiantes en Hogwarts y, lo más importante, que eran de origen muggle y habían sufrido la persecución de Voldemort y sus mortífagos.

Carpenter era un brujo bajito y ancho de hombros que acababa de entrar en la treintena. En Hogwarts había destacado por ser un buen pocionista y había empezado a conseguir cierta fama entre sus colegas de profesión cuando los mortífagos lo arrestaron y lo llevaron a Azkabán. Allí había perdido el ojo derecho, un buen puñado de dientes y las ganas de ser piadoso con cierta clase de, lo que él consideraba, escoria.

Si Carpenter tenía motivos para odiar a los mortífagos, Waterman lo superaba con creces. Era un brujo cincuentón de complexión atlética y ojos claros. En su juventud había jugado al quidditch y en el momento de su arresto entrenaba a los Kenmare Kestrels. El brujo era fuerte tanto física como mentalmente y hubiera podido soportar su estancia en Azkabán si no hubiera compartido celda con su único hijo y si éste no se le hubiera muerto en los brazos. Waterman no hablaba mucho, pero Penny había tenido ocasión de comprobar que era el más furioso y resentido entre todos los cazadores de mortífagos.

El grupo se había formado meses después de la derrota de Voldemort. Los aurores no daban abasto para perseguir y detener a los antiguos seguidores de aquel monstruo y algunas de sus víctimas habían decidido unirse para darles caza. ¿Quién mejor que ellos para vengar las afrentas sufridas? Al principio apenas fueron una docena, pero con los años se habían convertido en una fuerza de considerable poder dentro del mundo mágico de Inglaterra. El Ministerio no siempre veía con buenos ojos sus métodos, pero hasta ahora no se les habían impuesto demasiados límites.

Penélope se había unido a ellos casi dos años después de ser liberada de Azkabán. En aquel entonces las pesadillas eran una constante y se había planteado abandonar el mundo mágico para siempre. No lo había hecho por Percy, porque su novio se había mantenido fuerte junto a ella y había sugerido que colaborara con los cazadores. Penny empezó trabajando en sus oficinas, escuchando testimonios de supuestos testigos y enviando lechuzas sin parar, pero después de unos meses había entrado en acción y ya no podría detenerse. Capturar mortífagos era muy gratificante y hacía que los malos sueños desaparecieran casi por completo.

— ¿Estás segura de que ese cabrón vive aquí? —Preguntó Carpenter, que era de naturaleza impaciente y no podía estarse quieto ni un segundo.

—La mujer con la que hablé reconoció de inmediato a Rowle. Dijo que siempre venía después del mediodía, así que no creo que tarde en llegar.

—Recordáis el plan, ¿verdad? —La voz de Waterman siempre sonaba como un graznido—. Esperaremos a la noche para irrumpir en su casa. Ya he comprobado que no tiene ningún hechizo de protección. Será fácil capturarlo. Procuraremos que los muggles no se enteren de nada, pero si ven algo…

—Yo me encargo de borrarles la memoria.

Penny completó la frase con una sonrisa. Siempre se dedicaba a esos menesteres porque era capaz de desmemorizar con gran delicadeza. Ninguno de los tres deseaba que los muggles resultaran dañados en forma alguna y tomaban todas las precauciones necesarias para que las capturas fueran lo más discretas y rápidas posibles.

Thorfinn Rowle se había escapado durante la Batalla de Hogwarts, aprovechando la confusión reinante después de la muerte de Voldemort. Muchos habían actuado de la misma forma y aún había decenas de mortífagos escondidos en todos los rincones del mundo. A Rowle habían estado a punto de capturarlo un año antes en Edimburgo, pero se había escabullido como una serpiente y no había dado señales de vida en todo ese tiempo. Había aprendido a apañárselas sin magia porque era consciente de que utilizarla supondría una captura casi inmediata, y había logrado huir durante cinco largos años. Hasta esa noche. Ni Penny ni sus compañeros iban a consentir que se les escapara de nuevo.

Rowle llegó a casa un poco más tarde de lo que la señora Bramson le había dicho, pero en cuanto le pusieron los ojos encima se llevaron una buena alegría. A Carpenter se le notaba a la legua que se moría de ganas por arrojarse sobre él, pero Waterman lo contuvo. No era el momento. Debían esperar e ir a por él amparados en la protección de la noche. Penny miró a los dos hombres y los tres se sonrieron. Azkabán tendría un nuevo inquilino próximamente.

* * *

Penny se había negado en rotundo a vivir en el mundo mágico. Con el dinero que el Ministerio de Magia le había dado en compensación por los abusos sufridos en Azkabán, la joven se había comprado una pintoresca casita con jardín a las afueras de una tranquila población muggle. Percy Weasley no vivía oficialmente con ella, pero era mucho el tiempo que pasaba entre esas cuatro paredes. Al brujo le gustaría poder decir que en compañía de su novia, pero últimamente Penny estaba más ocupada que él. Y eso era mucho decir.

Cuando consultó la hora y comprobó que eran las once de la noche, comprendió que Penny se iba a perder la cena especial que le había preparado. Quería celebrar con ella que ya hacía cinco años que había recuperado la libertad, pero la chica había dejado de prestar atención a esos detalles. Algunas mujeres que quejaban constantemente de que sus parejas se olvidaban de las fiestas importantes y no se esforzaban por mantener el romanticismo, pero Percy no estaba con una de ellas. Más bien todo lo contrario.

Apagó las velas con resignación y decidió salir al jardín a tomar un poco el aire. La noche estaba resultando un tanto fresca, pero le agradó el aroma del campo. Desde allí podían verse un bosque y la casa de los vecinos más cercanos. Era una antigua granja ubicada a unos quinientos metros en la que vivía una chica joven que trabajaba como enfermera. Percy acostumbraba a verla pasear por los alrededores con su bicicleta roja y disfrutaba conversando con ella porque era una chica agradable. Suponía que a esas horas ya debería estar en su casa, enfundada en un ridículo pijama estampado con muñequitos. Por eso le sorprendió verla acercándose con su bici.

Audrey Ramsey era una chica menuda y delgada, de pelo y ojos oscuros y sonrisa encantadora. Era la persona más paciente y amable que Percy había conocido en mucho tiempo y una charlatana de mucho cuidado. En ocasiones incluso resultaba avasallante y solía ponerse más roja que un tomate cuando se daba cuenta de que había hablado demasiado. Percy sabía que se había ganado el cariño de los habitantes del pueblo y que el médico local sentía por ella un gran respeto profesional.

Cuando llegó a su altura, Audrey detuvo la bici y le sonrió como solía hacer cada vez que lo veía.

—Hola, Percy. ¿Penny no ha vuelto todavía?

—Ha debido surgirle algo porque se está retrasando un poco.

—Me hubiera gustado mucho saludarla. Llevo unos días sin verla.

—Le diré que has preguntado por ella —La chica asintió a modo de agradecimiento y Percy siguió hablando—. Te hacía en casa.

— ¡Oh! Y ya estaba preparada para irme a la cama. He tenido un día horrible y estoy agotada, pero el hijo pequeño de los Rice se ha caído mientras intentaba escalar un muro y he ido a curarle un par de cortes. No sabes cómo lloraba el pobrecito.

—Seguro que mañana está mucho mejor.

—Eso por supuesto. De hecho, creo que volverá a intentarlo con el muro en cuanto su madre se descuide.

Percy, que conocía a ese chaval de vista, no tuvo la menor duda de que la chica tenía razón.

—Oye, Audrey. ¿Por qué no pasas y te tomas una copa conmigo mientras Penny viene a casa?

—Me gustaría, pero mañana tengo que madrugar y me conozco cuando empiezo con las copas. Otro día será.

—Claro. Otro día.

Audrey se despidió con un gesto animoso y Percy se quedó parado mirándola. Definitivamente era una chica muy simpática. Aunque no le gustara mucho pensar en ello, últimamente mantenía más conversaciones con ella que con Penny. Cuando era un adolescente y se imaginaba como sería su vida al lado de su novia, pensaba en que se comprarían una casa en Hogsmeade y que los dos trabajarían en el Ministerio y se convertirían en personas muy importantes, pero la realidad le había dado un bofetón.

Percy trabajaba en el Ministerio, eso por descontado, pero era un funcionario del montón y, aunque sus expectativas no se estuvieran viendo colmadas, se sentía satisfecho. Sabía lo que la ambición desmedida podía hacerle y no deseaba repetir los errores del pasado. En cuanto a Penny, estaba muy ocupada siendo una de las famosas cazadoras de mortífagos que impartían justicia en la comunidad mágica. Muchos sentían admiración por ellos, pero Percy no podía evitar sentirse muy frustrado porque creía que día a día estaba perdiendo a su novia. A veces se decía que sólo estaba en esa casa por inercia, porque era donde se suponía que debía estar. Y por Audrey.

Agitó la cabeza y se negó a pensar en ello. No sabía muy bien qué sentía por la chica muggle, pero era del todo inadecuado. Su relación con Penny podía ser un desastre y hacer aguas por todos lados, pero estaban juntos y era lo único importante. Pensar en otras chicas no estaba bien. Era un error y él ya había cometido demasiados en su vida. Ahora debía actuar con cuidado y no dar un paso en falso para no cargarse su estilo de vida. La vida que él había escogido y que tanto le gustaba. Supuestamente.

Se puso un poco tenso cuando escuchó el coche de Penny acercándose por la calle. Todo el mundo en el pueblo creía que tanto él como la chica trabajaban en sendas oficinas de la ciudad más cercana. Percy había tenido que aprender a conducir para recorrer con un destartalado vehículo los cuarenta kilómetros que lo separaban de su supuesto lugar de trabajo. Una vez allí, metía el coche en un garaje alquilado y se desaparecía hasta el Ministerio de Magia. Penny encontraba esa situación divertida, pero a él empezaba a darle dolor de cabeza. Era agotador y sólo por eso se estaba planteando dejar de visitar a su novia tan a menudo. Total, para el caso que le hacía.

Penny detuvo su coche justo frente a él. Percy supo que había tenido un buen día cuando vio su sonrisa resplandeciente. Y aunque le gustaba muchísimo verla tan feliz, no podía evitar recordar desplante sufrido.

— ¡Oh, Percy! Estás aquí.

Sin permitirle hablar, Penny le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le dio un beso que tuvo el efecto de dejarlo medio atontado. Después, tiró de él hacia la casa y cerró la puerta con algo de brusquedad.

—Al fin hemos capturado a Rowle, Percy. Tenemos que celebrarlo.

Era evidente la clase de celebración que quería tener, pero el brujo rehuyó sus abrazos e intentó conectar con las palabras que acababa de escuchar.

— ¿Quién?

—Rowle. Ya sabes, alto y rubio. Intentó matar a tu hermano Ron durante la boda de tu otro hermano Bill. Lo hemos capturado mientras dormía la mona, el muy imbécil. Apenas ha opuesto resistencia, pero lo aturdimos por si acaso. A estas alturas ya debe estar en Azkabán.

— ¡Vaya! Me alegro mucho.

Y realmente se alegraba porque sabía lo importante que era para Penny acabar con todos esos monstruos, pero aún estaba herido en su orgullo y la chica se lo notó.

— ¿Te pasa algo?

No necesitó respuesta. Penny vio la mesa elegantemente engalanada y se mordió el labio inferior.

— ¡Oh, joder! ¡La cena!

—Da igual. Entiendo que estuvieras ocupada. Lo haremos otro día.

Si las cosas entre ellos estuvieran un poco mejor, Penny hubiera intentando convencerlo para cenar en ese momento, pero no lo hizo. Dejó que Percy se alejara de ella y echara mano de su varita. Estaba cabizbajo y desilusionado y su alegría por haber capturado a un nuevo mortífago se esfumó un poco.

—Tengo que irme a mi casa, Penny. Creo que hay un problema con los vecinos y tengo que…

Era una excusa tonta y Penny no se la creyó, pero asintió igualmente.

—Claro, tranquilo. Vete.

—Hasta mañana. Y felicidades por haber cogido a ese tipo. De verdad.

—Gracias.

Se despidieron con un beso. Cuando Percy se desapareció, Penny se quedó con la extraña sensación de que ya no necesitaba su presencia tanto como antes.

Le sorprendió que el pensamiento apenas le resultara doloroso.

* * *

_Y hasta aquí el prólogo de la historia. __El fin tendrá varios capítulos y actualizaré todos los miércoles y sábados__. Aclarar que ha sido escrito para mi Amiga Invisible, que no es otra que Silvers Astoria Malfoy, para la actividad organizada por el foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Espero que os guste a todos, claro que sí, pero especialmente a ella porque me ha tocado ser su Reina Maga. A ver si logro que empieces el año con buen pie. Además, quiero dar las gracias a Sorg-esp por echarme una mano con esta historia. Gracias, gracias._

_Besetes para todos y ya sabéis lo que hay que hacer para dejar vuestras opiniones: se rellena el cuadrado de ahí abajo, se le da a enviar y ya tenemos nuestro comentario recién servido._


	2. Sentimientos encontrados

**CAZADORES DE MORTÍFAGOS**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

* * *

**1**

**SENTIMIENTOS ENCONTRADOS**

El Wizengamont nunca se hacía de rogar cuando se trataba de juzgar a los mortífagos. Ni siquiera había pasado una semana desde su captura cuando el tribunal mágico dictó sentencia: Thorfinn Rowle pasaría el resto de sus días en Azkabán.

Penny escuchó las palabras del presidente del tribunal y alzó la cabeza. Se sentía muy orgullosa porque había librado al mundo mágico de un nuevo monstruo. A su lado, Carpenter gruñó. Era evidente que no estaba demasiado contento. No se cansaba de repetir que el Ministerio de Magia debía restablecer la pena de muerte en el mundo mágico. Dar el beso del dementor a esos delincuentes era imposible porque la alianza con semejantes criaturas se había extinguido tras la guerra, pero había otras formas de acabar con la escoria y Carpenter tenía mucha imaginación a la hora de enumerarlas. Sus favoritas solían incluir ejecuciones muggles porque consideraba que así se les humillaría lo suficiente como para hacerles arrepentirse de sus antiguos crímenes.

Waterman nunca decía nada al respecto. Supuestamente se contentaba con ver en prisión a los mortífagos, pero Penny a veces tenía la sensación de que lo que realmente deseaba era que le dejasen los presos a él. Seguramente hubiera hecho un buen trabajo a la hora de impartir justicia.

Penny, por su parte, no creía en la pena de muerte. Su padre no se cansaba de hablar de su juventud, cuando asistía a manifestaciones para acabar con ese castigo en el mundo muggle. El señor Clearwater siempre fue muy activo políticamente hablando y Penny se sentía orgullosa de él y de sus ideas. Al poco de salir de Azkabán sí que había querido ver a todos esos cabrones muertos. Y su padre también. Pero después había comprendido que ser encarcelados era peor. Mucho peor. Porque ya no había dementores en la prisión de los magos, pero vivir allí seguía siendo un infierno. Hambre, frío, suciedad. El justo castigo para aquellos que habían intentado acabar con los _sangresucias_: sufrir en sus carnes el mal ocasionado.

—Al menos le han impuesto la máxima pena —Comentó Carpenter en cuanto abandonaron la sala. En los oídos de Penny aún reverberaban los gritos de un Thorfinn Rowle absolutamente enloquecido—. Ya sabéis lo que pienso al respecto.

—La ley es la ley y lo sabes —Recordó Waterman con tono grave—. Ese cabrón no volverá a hacer daño nunca más.

—Que se pudra en Azkabán, es lo que se merece.

Tanto Penny como Waterman asintieron. Siguieron andando por los pasillos hasta que la chica vio el rostro de alguien conocido. Percy Weasley no había vuelto por casa desde el día de la detención de Rowle. Penny había tenido ocasión de verlo por el Ministerio, pero no habían hablado desde entonces y no deseaba estar peleada con él. Percy se había esforzado un montón para conseguir que su relación saliera a flote después de la guerra y Penny sentía que le debía algo por no haberla dejado sola. Sonriente, llegó a su lado y le saludó con un beso en la mejilla. Su novio hacía flotar unos cuantos pergaminos delante de él y pareció un poco sorprendido al verla, como si no se hubiera esperado encontrársela a esas horas de la mañana.

— ¿Cómo estás, Percy? Ya veo que tienes mucho trajín.

—Tengo que llevar todos estos informes al Departamento de Relaciones Internacionales. Andamos un poco liados tramitando algunos acuerdos para establecer trasladores permanentes con la Polinesia. Y no sabes lo escrupulosos que son esos brujos, Penny. Tal vez te suene raro viniendo de mí, pero yo me hubiera olvidado del asunto cuando empezaron con sus exigencias estúpidas. Total, lo único que los magos buscan allí es hacer turismo. Hay un buen montón de países que se pueden visitar y que no ponen tantos problemas.

Penny había intentado prestarle atención al joven, pero cada día le resultaba más complicado mostrar interés hacia unos asuntos que le parecían muy aburridos. Y es que nada podía comportarse a la emoción de un duelo a muerte con mortífagos. La adrenalina se ponía por las nubes y la pericia mágica era vital durante los enfrentamientos. Mientras peleaba podía demostrar la clase de bruja poderosa que era. Lo que Percy hacía no era ni mucho menos tan vistoso.

—Pues espero que salga bien. Siempre he querido ir allí.

— ¿En serio? —Percy alzó una ceja y Penny sintió que había metido la pata. Al chico no le gustaba nada la playa—. Pues tal vez te tranquilice saber que el Ministro está logrando muchos avances. Yo creo que estamos en la recta final. Tengo muchísimas ganas de acabar con todo de una vez y pasar a otra cosa.

—Ojalá —Penny se mordió el labio y no supo qué decir. Era algo que le ocurría bastante a menudo. Cuando empezó su relación con Percy, las conversaciones fluían solas. Últimamente tenía que forzarlas—. ¿Vas a volver a casa esta noche? Me ha extrañado un poco que no dieras señales de vida en los últimos días.

Percy se puso un poco rojo y se subió las gafas que se le escurrían por la nariz. Por un instante, los pergaminos estuvieron a punto de caerse al suelo.

—Decidí quedarme en mi apartamento para trabajar con tranquilidad. He estado ocupadísimo y todavía tengo cosas que hacer. Tal vez para el fin de semana pueda ir.

—Claro, entiendo.

— ¿Qué haces tú por aquí? —Inquirió Percy tras un silencio incómodo.

—Hoy ha sido el juicio de Rowle. Acaba de terminar.

—Es cierto, era hoy. ¿Y cómo ha ido?

—Le ha caído la perpetua.

—Está bien.

Percy no sonó muy convencido y Penny se envaró. Sabía que era una tontería ponerse a la defensiva por eso, pero no pudo controlarse.

—Cuantos más mortífagos haya encerrados en Azkabán, mejor.

—Es donde se suponen que deben estar, ¿cierto?

—Sí. Y no voy a descansar hasta encontrar a todos los que se escaparon. De hecho, ahora mismo mis compañeros y yo regresábamos a la central. Por lo visto hay una pista nueva.

—Pues suerte con eso.

Percy le había dicho una vez que tal vez debería empezar a tomarse con más calma todo el asunto de cazar mortífagos y habían discutido. Desde entonces apenas trataban el tema, pero su tono de voz en esa ocasión sonó diferente, como si estuviera realmente cansado de la situación y no hubiera vuelta atrás. Penny no era estúpida y aunque tenían sus días mejores y sus días peores, sabía que la relación entre ellos no estaba atravesando su mejor momento. Aquella conversación era una prueba de ello. Era como si de repente ya no tuvieran nada que decirse. Y lo peor era que, tal y como le pasara unos días antes, ya no le importaba. En Hogwarts había soñado con vivir su vida al lado de ese chico. Ahora, no concebía su futuro lejos de hombres como Carpenter o Waterman.

—Tengo que irme, Penny. No quiero llegar tarde.

—Claro. Hasta luego entonces.

Un nuevo beso en la mejilla y Percy desapareció rumbo a los ascensores. Penny se quedó quieta un instante y luego buscó con la mirada a sus compañeros. Estaban al otro lado del pasillo, esperándola pacientemente. La joven sonrió ampliamente mientras se acercaba a ellos y le hacía una pregunta al más mayor.

— ¿Los compañeros de la central te dijeron dónde tenemos que ir exactamente?

* * *

— ¡No quiero! ¡BUAAAAAHHHHH!

Y la niña rompió a llorar otra vez. Audrey intercambió una mirada con el doctor Arden y procuró reunir toda su santa paciencia. Su pequeña paciente se llamaba Annie Hall y había acudido a la consulta porque una ardilla le había dado un furioso bocado en el dedo. Apenas se había quejado mientras Audrey le limpiaba y vendaba la herida, pero no había manera de ponerle aquella inyección. Le habían explicado que era para evitar que se pusiera enferma, pero no había manera. Annie pataleaba y berreaba y el doctor Arden, un hombre a punto de jubilarse, altísimo y con barba y cabellera canosos, parecía dispuesto a dejarla inconsciente de un sartenazo. La señora Hall intentaba calmar los ánimos de la niña, pero no había manera.

A Audrey siempre se le habían dado bien los niños. A pesar de ser la menor de tres hermanos, desde pequeña había sido capaz de hacerse responsable de sus primos y primas menores. De hecho, había tenido serias dudas a la hora de elegir su profesión futura y finalmente se había decantado por la enfermería porque sí, le gustaban los niños, pero le gustaba mucho más tener ocasión de ayudar a la gente. Y aunque en un principio había querido trabajar en el hospital de una gran ciudad, la verdad era que le encantaba estar en aquel pueblo. Tenía ocasión de mantener un trato muy cercano con la gente y el doctor Arden era un grandísimo profesional del que aprendía algo nuevo cada día.

—Annie, escucha —Milagrosamente, consiguió hacerse oír por encima de los berridos de la niña—. Te prometo que no te va a doler nada. Además, si te estás quieta y dejas de llorar, te voy a dar la muñeca más genial de todo el mundo.

Annie se quedó callada y la observó con interés. Audrey conocía perfectamente a todos los pequeñajos del pueblo y sabía que a esa niña le pirraban las muñecas. Annie se sorbió los mocos y comenzó a hacer preguntas.

— ¿Cómo tiene el pelo?

—Rubio y en dos trenzas larguísimas.

— ¿Y los ojos?

—Azules.

— ¿Y cómo va vestida?

—Lleva un precioso vestido rosa con volantitos y unos leotardos con corazones dibujados. Y tiene unos zapatos chulísimos de color rojo.

— ¿Cómo mis zapatillas?

—Exactamente iguales.

Annie dedicó un instante a pensar en lo que estaba ocurriendo.

— ¿Y no duele?

—Sólo un poquito. Pero hay que hacerlo para que no te pongas malita y puedas jugar con tu muñeca nueva.

—Pero si sólo ha sido una ardillita. Y no estaba mala.

—Eso es porque las ardillitas no se enferman igual que las niñas —Audrey le apartó un mechón de pelo rubio de la cara—. Venga, Annie. ¿Me dejas que te ponga la medicina?

La niña se lo pensó nuevamente y finalmente asintió. Audrey fue lo más cuidadosa posible y en menos de un minuto ya estaba todo listo.

— ¿Ya? —Preguntó la niña con sorpresa.

—Ya —Audrey le sonrió—. ¿A que no ha dolido casi nada?

—Un poquito.

—Te lo dije, cielo. Siempre tienes que hacer caso de los médicos —Comentó la señora Hall. Annie no le hizo mucho caso.

— ¿Y mi muñeca?

—La tengo en casa, pero te prometo que mañana me la traeré y te la llevaré a tu casa para que juegues con ella. ¿Vale?

—Vale.

Annie y su madre abandonaron la consulta entonces. El doctor Arden observaba a la joven con cierta fascinación, contento por haberse librado de semejante niña llorona.

—Tienes buena mano, Audrey. Yo estaba a punto de perder la paciencia.

—Ya me he dado cuenta. Annie tiene buenos pulmones.

—Y muy poca disciplina —El hombre guardó silencio como si considerara que había hablado demasiado—. Puedes irte a casa si quieres. Ya me encargo yo de recoger todo.

— ¿De verdad? Puedo quedarme a ayudarte.

—Ya has ayudado mucho con esa niña. Vete.

—Si surge algo…

—Todos los días dices lo mismo y yo te respondo igual —Arden sonrió—. Si surge algo, te avisaré.

Audrey a veces lamentaba vivir a las afueras del pueblo, pero se había enamorado de su granja en cuanto le puso los ojos encima. Cada vez que alguien se ponía enfermo, acudían al médico, que vivía en la calle principal y Audrey muchas veces había tenido que pedalear a toda velocidad en mitad de la noche.

Cuando esa tarde emprendió el camino de regreso, tuvo la sensación de que sería una noche tranquila. Disfrutó del paseo en bici y se dijo que sería bueno aprovechar las horas de luz que quedaban para dar una vuelta por las lindes del bosque. Ciertamente iba un poco despistada, fantaseando y haciendo planes, y por eso no vio la piedra que la hizo tambalearse sobre su bici y caer al suelo, torciéndose un pie de mala manera.

Sabía lo suficiente como para comprender que no se había hecho nada grave, pero le dolía muchísimo, tanto que incluso pedalear era terrible. Decidió regresar a pie, apoyándose en la bici. Justo cuando pasaba frente a la casa de Penelope Clearwater, vio a Percy Weasley leyendo en el porche. Al principio él solo tuvo intenciones de saludarla, pero en cuanto vio que estaba herida corrió hacia ella.

— ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Estás bien?

—Me he caído con la bici, pero no me ha pasado nada. Sólo me he hecho un poco de daño en el pie.

— ¿Te duele? ¿Quieres que vaya a buscar al médico?

—No hace falta, es sólo una torcedura —Audrey agitó la cabeza—. Pero sí que duele, la verdad.

Percy la miró fijamente y con un movimiento muy veloz le quitó la bicicleta de las manos.

—Venga, apóyate en mí. Te llevo a casa.

—Pero Percy…

—Nada de peros. Si te pasara algo y los vecinos del pueblo descubrieran que no hice nada para ayudarte, me lincharían.

Audrey soltó una risotada y pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Percy. Debía reconocer que el chico tenía más fuerza de la que aparentaba a simple vista porque era un tipo bastante delgaducho. Se las apañó bastante bien cargando con ella y con la bici, aunque tardaron bastante en llegar a la casa de la chica. Percy nunca había estado allí y se quedó parado en el porche, pero Audrey le invitó a entrar.

—Creo que sería mejor que vuelva a casa.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Penny te está esperando?

—En realidad no creo que venga a dormir esta noche.

Y precisamente por eso había ido a pasar la tarde allí. Porque Penny no estaba y a él le apetecía ver a Audrey.

—Pues entonces no hay problema —Audrey abrió la puerta de par en par y se hizo a un lado—. Venga, pasa. Después de tener que cargar conmigo, lo menos que puedo hacer es invitarte a una cerveza.

Percy sabía que aceptar no sería buena idea, pero la sonrisa de Audrey era tan sincera y cautivadora que terminó rindiéndose ante ella. Al principio de conocerla no se había sentido ni mucho menos tan fascinado, pero cuanto más hablaban y se veían, más interesante le parecía aquella chica muggle. Y era un follón porque las relaciones entre brujos y muggles siempre resultaban bastante complicadas, pero había cosas que Percy simplemente no podía resistir.

La casa era muy acogedora. Aunque la granja había sido construida hacía más de cincuenta años, todo su interior había sido reformado y amueblado en un estilo de lo más moderno. Audrey lo mantenía todo muy limpio y ordenado y Percy no tardó ni un segundo en sentirse bienvenido.

—Tienes una casa muy bonita.

—Gracias, pero me temo que no es mérito mío. Cuando la alquilé, ya estaba así.

Percy asintió y se sentó en el sillón que Audrey le señaló.

—Penny dice que los dueños se fueron a vivir a Mallorca después de jubilarse.

—Es verdad. Al parecer estaban hartos de la lluvia y buscaron un sitio un poco más cálido y soleado.

—Pues a mí no me gusta nada eso de tanto sol. Ósea, está bien para unas vacaciones, pero prefiero el clima inglés.

Audrey alzó una ceja y le miró como si no le sorprendiera para nada su declaración. Después, partió rumbo a la cocina y regresó con dos cervezas. Desde que a Penny le había dado por instalarse en el mundo muggle, Percy había aprendido muchas cosas sobre él. Una de ellas era que le gustaba la cerveza. No se parecía en nada a la de mantequilla y adoraba su sabor amargo.

—Entonces descartas comprarte una casa en el Mediterráneo algún día.

—No me veo viviendo lejos de Inglaterra, la verdad.

—¿Y Penny? ¿Le gusta el sol?

—Me temo que sí.

Audrey soltó una risita y puso cara de pena.

— ¡Oh, pobre Percy! Ya te veo haciéndoles compañía a los dueños de esta casa.

Percy se quedó como cortado un instante y luego alzó la nariz.

—Pero, ¿qué dices? Para cuando yo me jubile, esos dos llevarán siglos enterrados.

—Pues también es verdad.

—De todas formas, creo que estamos hablando a muy largo plazo, ¿no te parece? —Percy se quedó callado un momento, como si considerara que lo que estaba a punto de decir era inadecuado—. No tenemos forma de saber si Penny y yo estaremos juntos en el futuro.

Audrey se puso más tiesa que el palo de una escoba. La verdad era que la compañía de Percy le resultaba de lo más agradable, pero nunca había querido plantearse lo que sentía realmente por él. A veces notaba algo arañándole desde dentro, pero simplemente lo ignoraba porque, bueno, Percy Weasley tenía novia. Y punto.

Sin embargo, esa noche creyó captar algo en los ojos del chico que le hizo pensar que tal vez su relación con ella no era tan idílica como pudiera parecer en un principio. Audrey siempre había pensando que a Penny y Percy todo les iba muy bien, pero realmente nunca les había visto juntos. Sí que les había saludado mientras paseaban por los alrededores y tal, pero jamás había pasado el suficiente tiempo con ellos como para verles interactuar. ¿Y si nada era tan idílico como pensaba? ¿Y si Percy acababa de insinuarle que no veía nada claro su futuro con Penny? Sería realmente horrible que rompieran porque seguramente Percy se marcharía del pueblo puesto que la casa era de Penny. Y Audrey no quería que se fuera. Le caía genial. Y era guapo a su manera. Pese a las gafas. Nunca le habían gustado mucho los chicos con gafas.

Entonces, recordó lo mucho que le había extrañado no verlo por la casa de Penny en los últimos días y decidió arriesgarse. Tenía la sensación de estar caminado al borde del precipicio, pero esperaba que mereciera la pena.

—No quiero que pienses que soy una entrometida, ¿vale? Pero he notado que últimamente no vienes mucho por aquí y me preguntaba si…

Se interrumpió. Percy la miró con los ojos entornados y negó lentamente con la cabeza. Por un momento estuvo decidido a no dar más explicaciones, pero la preocupación de esa chica era totalmente genuina y él necesitaba decirle las cosas a alguien en particular: Audrey Ramsey.

—Nada es como antes, Audrey —Dijo con voz contenida—. Últimamente casi no nos vemos y cuando lo hacemos todo se vuelve un poco raro. No discutimos ni nada, pero creo que la cosa no marcha como debería.

La Audrey malvada dio un saltito emocionado en su interior. La buena le puso una mano en el hombro a aquel chico y procuró ofrecer un poco de consuelo y otorgar esperanzas.

—Penny me dijo que tiene muchísimo trabajo. Seguramente sea eso.

—No sé. Siempre hemos estado muy ocupados y nunca había sido como ahora.

Audrey quiso abrazarle. Quiso decirle que si no estaba a gusto, lo mejor era cortar por lo sano y buscar una oportunidad con alguien más, pero se quedó callada y luego fue en busca de dos cervezas más. Cuando regresó junto a él, optó por distraerle y comenzó a contarle anécdotas ocurridas durante su época de estudiante y se sintió muy bien consigo misma cuando hizo que Percy Weasley sonriera.

* * *

Penny odiaba cuando los mortífagos se ocultaban en las Tierras Altas de Escocia. Vale que en las montañas existían un montón de sitios que servían como escondites, pero a Penny no le gustaba nada estar allí. Siempre había sido un poco torpe para moverse por terrenos escarpados y luego estaba el frío. Porque a pesar de estar en el mes de mayo, allí aún hacía muchísimo frío y a ella no le gustaba nada, sobre todo después de Azkabán. Y por las caras que tenían Carpenter y Waterman, a ellos tampoco.

Se habían pasado buena parte de la tarde siguiendo el rastro mágico de un antiguo carroñero, pero hasta el momento no habían tenido demasiada suerte. Waterman había sugerido que acamparan para pasar la noche y él solito se las había arreglado para instalar una tienda de campaña y hacer fuego. Después de cenar se había metido en la tienda y Penny podía escuchar sus ronquidos desde fuera.

—Menudo animal —Comentó Carpenter con una risita maliciosa. Penny observó el parche que cubría el lugar donde debería estar su ojo y se estremeció. Le pasaba a veces y agradeció que su compañero no se hubiera percatado del gesto porque odiaba que le tuvieran compasión—. Como no deje de roncar, tendremos que taparle la nariz.

—O probar con un hechizo.

—Bueno, supongo que eso también serviría, pero me gusta más lo de taparle la nariz.

Penny se rió y le dio un pequeño empujón.

—A veces eres tan muggle, Carpenter.

—Sí, supongo que los mortífagos pensaban que se me veía en la cara que era un muggle roba magia, ¿no?

—Obviamente.

— ¿Sabes de qué tengo ganas? —Penny negó con la cabeza aunque en realidad se hacía una idea—. Estoy deseando que alguno de esos mamones se resista para poder desahogarme un poco. Últimamente atraparlos no me parece tan bueno como antes.

—Hay límites que no podemos traspasar. No podemos convertirnos en ellos.

—Pues me gustaría hacerlo, Penny. A veces me gustaría poder pasar esos límites.

Penny no dijo nada. Quiso sentir pena por Carpenter porque nadie debería estar tan rabioso como él, pero la verdad era que podía entenderle perfectamente. Guardó silencio y se quedaron observando el fuego durante un buen rato.


	3. Amores en cuestión

**CAZADORES DE MORTÍFAGOS**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

* * *

**2**

**AMORES EN CUESTIÓN**

Había que reconocer que Thaddeus Tittensor era un tipo de lo más escurridizo y un brujo hábil con la varita. Penny, Carpenter y Waterman llevaban persiguiéndolo algo más de una hora y aún no habían conseguido arrestarlo. El antiguo carroñero había conseguido esconderse entre los árboles, pero aproximadamente veinte minutos antes habían logrado arrinconarlo. Estaba parapetado tras un montón de piedras y lanzaba un hechizo tras otro porque la vida realmente le iba en ello.

Cuando una maldición mortalsiseó junto a la oreja de Waterman, Penny supo que su compañero había perdido la paciencia. Le escuchó gruñir y vio como empuñaba su varita con más decisión que antes. Con un gesto que no admitía réplica, logró que Carpenter le prestara toda su atención.

—Voy a destrozar las malditas rocas. Carpenter, tú te encargarás de conjurar un hechizo protector para evitar que nosotros salgamos heridos. Clearwater, tú le lanzarás un _desmaius_ antes de que pueda reaccionar. Procuremos atraparlo con vida.

— ¿Y si no lo logramos?

—Entonces el Wizengamont se ahorrará los gastos de un juicio. ¡Vamos!

Waterman no les dio tiempo a prepararse. Se puso en pie y apuntó al parapeto de Tittensor. El ruido ensordecedor que las piedras hicieron al estallar logró que Penny se encogiera un poco sobre sí misma, pero enseguida recordó cuál era su deber y comprobó con una media sonrisa que Carpenter ya había conjurado un escudo protector muy potente. Waterman había vuelto a lanzar un hechizo que destrozó otro buen montón de piedras y la joven bruja se sintió un poco mareada ante tan extraño espectáculo. Sabía que debía olvidarse de esas sensaciones y encargarse de reducir al carroñero y lanzó su _desmaius_ más potente. Tittensor, que estaba confundido y había sido golpeado por unos cuantos fragmentos de roca, cayó al suelo con un ruido seco.

Penny sonrió y se acercó a su enemigo. Uno menos. Siempre se sentía muy contenta al capturar a esos cabrones y en esa ocasión su felicidad era aún mayor porque el muy cabrito les había puesto las cosas difíciles. Pero ya estaba. Se encontraba a solo un par de metros de distancia cuando escuchó la voz de Waterman a su espalda.

— ¡Ten cuidado, Clearwater! Recuerda el procedimiento.

—No te preocupes. Está fuera de combate —Penny se giró para sonreírle a su compañero.

Una de las normas básicas de aquel trabajo era no confiarse jamás. Penny había llevado a cabo bastantes detenciones y sabía perfectamente cuándo un prisionero no ocasionaría más problemas. Estaba convencidísima de que Tittensor ya no era una amenaza para nadie, pero desgraciadamente se equivocó. Porque aquel carroñero era escurridizo y hábil con la varita. Y un buen mentiroso también, capaz de fingir estar inconsciente para tener una última oportunidad de escapar.

El _sectusempra_ golpeó la espalda de Penelope Clearwater antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar. Waterman vio como Tittensor se ponía de pie y comenzaba a correr de nuevo. Quiso ir tras él, pero comprendió que lo más importante era ayudar a su compañera. Detuvo a Carpenter, que ya había dado un par de zancadas en pos de aquel montón de basura, y se arrodilló junto a Penny.

La joven bruja había caído al suelo como un peso muerto. Estaba boca abajo y una herida enorme y de aspecto terrible recorría su espalda de arriba abajo. La sangre manaba a borbotones y Waterman supo que debían llevarla a San Mungo lo antes posible si no querían perderla.

Sobraba decir que el brujo no deseaba ver morir a más compañeros de fatigas.

* * *

Cuando Penny despertó, se encontraba muy mareada. Al principio le costó un poco saber dónde estaba exactamente, pero cuando recordó lo que había pasado en Escocia supuso que se encontraba en San Mungo. Aquel maldito hijo de puta le había atacado por la espalda y el dolor que sintió en aquel momento fue indescriptible. Ahora apenas era un murmullo sobre su piel, pero se movió con muchísimo cuidado para incorporarse. Sabía que a esas alturas los sanadores ya se habrían encargado de curarla y tenía la certeza de que iba a salir de esa.

— ¡Clearwater! ¡Ya estás despierta!

Era Carpenter. La joven no se había dado cuenta de que estaba allí hasta que no apareció en su campo visual. Parecía contento y Penny se preguntó si su vida habría corrido peligro.

—Estoy en San Mungo —Afirmó con rotundidad. Su compañero sonrió.

— ¿Te acuerdas de lo que pasó? —Penny asintió—. Ese mamón te dio de lleno, pero eres dura de roer. Los sanadores dicen que has perdido mucha sangre y te has pasado inconsciente toda la mañana. Ya estás mejor, aunque quieren tenerte aquí hasta la noche.

— ¡No!

—Me temo que sí.

Penny bufó. Odiaba los hospitales, pero no era la primera vez que terminaba ingresada en uno de ellos.

— ¿Y Waterman? No le habrá pasado nada, ¿verdad?

—Está bien. Ha ido a hablar con tus padres.

— ¡Oh, no!

—Nos ha parecido conveniente que supieran lo que te ha pasado.

—Pero ahora se preocuparán muchísimo y ni siquiera pueden venir a San Mungo.

Penny no quería que sus padres vivieran constantemente preguntándose si su hija estaba bien. Lo habían pasado fatal durante la guerra y ella se había instalado en el mundo muggle en gran medida por ellos, para que se sintieran más tranquilos. Aunque lo que los Clearwater realmente querían era tenerla cerca y bajo su mismo techo a ser posible, esa solución no les pareció del todo mal. Eso sí, no aprobaban que Penny fuera una cazadora de mortífagos. Lo consideraban muy peligroso y no eran capaces de entender que su hija necesitaba hacer eso para sentirse mejor consigo misma.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Échale la bronca a Waterman si quieres.

—Sois un par de idiotas.

—Puede —Carpenter recuperó la sonrisa—. El par de idiotas que te ha salvado la vida.

Penny apretó los labios y recordó cómo habían ocurrido las cosas con Tittensor. No podía decir que no hubiera sido todo culpa suya.

—Reconozco que no estuve muy fina. No debí confiarme de esa manera. ¿Se escapó?

—Salió corriendo como la rata que es. El grupo de Miller encontró el rastro mágico de una desaparición a un kilómetro más al sur. Estoy seguro de que no tardaremos demasiado en volver a dar con él.

—Es bueno —Carpenter la miró con extrañeza—. Huyendo. Tittensor es bueno huyendo.

—Me encantaría decir que fue un golpe de suerte, pero te engañó por completo.

—Ya te he dicho que me confié. ¿Cuántas veces quieres que lo repita?

—Las que sean necesarias. ¿O tengo que recordarte quién suele echar en cara las cosas doscientas veces?

Penny soltó otro bufido y se cruzó de brazos. Siseó cuando sintió un molesto tirón en la piel de la espalda. Carpenter soltó una risita.

—No deberías hacer movimientos bruscos. Los sanadores dicen que la herida aún está un poco tierna.

—Ya me he dado cuenta. Gracias por avisar.

Carpenter se rió de nuevo y pareció dispuesto a no seguir con sus pullas, como si se diera por satisfecho.

—Ahora que sé que te molesta mucho que hayamos avisado a tus padres. ¿Quieres que avise a alguien más?

Su compañero se quedó callado esperando una respuesta y Penny terminó por negar con la cabeza. No necesitaba a nadie.

—Ahora mismo lo único que quiero es comer algo. Estoy hambrienta.

—Normal, después de toda la sangre que perdiste —Carpenter se dirigió a la puerta—. Voy a buscar a un sanador. No te muevas de aquí.

Penny puso los ojos en blanco y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada otra vez. Cada minuto que pasaba se sentía un poco mejor. Seguro que en cuanto devorara un poco de comida, estaría como nueva.

* * *

Percy había tenido un día bastante ajetreado en el Ministerio y regresó a casa de Penny con una duda pertinaz instaurada en su cabeza. Ya no sabía si volvía a aquel lugar para mantener conversaciones banales con su novia o si lo hacía para sentarse en el porche a esperar que Audrey pasara frente a él subida en su bicicleta. Aunque tal vez sólo su parte consciente se planteara esa duda, porque su subconsciente le invitaba a salir al exterior de su casa y fijar los ojos en el camino.

Después de la conversación que mantuvieron el día anterior, Percy se sentía un poco ansioso por ver a la chica. Estaba preocupado por su pie y, puesto que se estaba retrasando bastante, pensó que tal vez no había podido ir a trabajar precisamente por culpa del pie herido.

Se sintió muy aliviado cuando distinguió su figura en la distancia. Pedaleaba tranquilamente, como si le interesara más disfrutar del paseo que llegar a casa, y una vez más se detuvo frente a la residencia de Penny.

—Hola, Percy.

—Buenas tardes, Audrey. ¿Cómo está tu pie?

—Muy bien. Ya no me duele nada.

—Me alegro. Me preocupaba que te hubieras hecho daño de verdad.

—Pues ahora que lo dices, hubiera sido un fastidio tener que ir por ahí con el pie vendado.

—Estoy seguro de que al doctor Arden no le hubiera importado venir a recogerte en caso de ser necesario.

—Seguro que no, pero no me gustaría molestarle. Y de todas formas estoy perfectamente. Sólo fue una caída tonta porque iba un poco despistada.

— ¿Pensando en tus cosas?

—Pues sí. Estaba planeando dar una vuelta por el bosque. De hecho, es lo que voy a hacer cuando llegue a casa y me cambie de ropa. Aún queda algo más de luz solar y me apetece respirar aire puro.

—Yo diría que respiras aire puro a diario —Bromeó Percy.

—Ya sabes lo que quiero decir.

—Claro —Percy echó un vistazo a su espalda y se acercó un poco más a Audrey—. ¿Te importaría si te acompaño? Necesito espirar las piernas. El trabajo en la oficina a veces se hace muy pesado.

Pensó que Audrey dudaría y mostraría alguna reserva, pero parecía encantada con la idea. Una vocecita le dijo a Percy que estaba a punto de cometer un error, pero la ignoró. Estaba solo en aquel pueblo muggle y aburrido porque Penny andaba enfrascada en otra de sus misiones autoimpuestas, así que no tenía nada de malo querer pasar algo de tiempo con una de sus vecinas. Una vecina que además era muy simpática. Y guapa, aunque ese detalle no quería reconocerlo ni siquiera internamente.

—Pues vente. Dejaremos la bici en mi casa.

Percy cerró la puerta y caminó junto a Audrey hasta llegar a su granja. Cargar con la bicicleta de un lado para otro no era cómodo y ella pareció contenta al poder librarse de semejante artilugio. Después, dejó el bolso en casa y le indicó a Percy que pasearían por el sendero de la derecha.

—Hoy has llegado un poco más tarde del trabajo —Comentó Percy. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Para resistirse a la tentación de abrazar a Audrey, aunque sólo en el caso de que llegara a sentirla. Porque no la sentía en absoluto—. ¿Ha pasado algo?

—He tenido que acompañar al doctor Arden a visitar a los señores Newman. Ya sabes que son muy mayores. Los dos se han constipado al mismo tiempo y tenían mucha tos y fiebre alta, así que hemos estado con ellos hasta que se han puesto un poco mejor. Su hija vendrá mañana desde Londres para cuidarlos, pero me ha dado mucha pena tener que dejarlos solos. ¡Estaban tan malitos!

Percy pensó que esa chica tenía un gran corazón. Ni más ni menos.

—Creo que la hija de los Newman va a intentar convencerlos para que se vayan con ella a la ciudad. Ya les estuvo dando la lata el año pasado, cuando su madre se cayó y se rompió un brazo, pero son dos viejos cabezotas. Yo misma les he planteado la posibilidad de vivir en Londres y no quieren escuchar nada al respecto. Llevan toda la vida aquí y se niegan a irse, pero de verdad creo que es la mejor solución.

—Mis padres también viven en un sitio parecido a este —Comentó Percy sin saber muy bien por qué se sinceraba de esa manera. No solía hablar demasiado sobre su familia, menos aún con chicas muggles—. No creo que en el futuro podamos convencerles para que dejen su casa.

—Hay gente que echa raíces y luego les cuesta un mundo abandonar su hogar. De hecho, al principio se me hizo muy dura la vida aquí. Nací y crecí en Liverpool y extraño muchísimo a mi familia y a mis amigos, aunque he de reconocer que este sitio tampoco está nada mal. Hace unos años no me hubiera imaginado sintiéndome tan a gusto en un pueblo pequeño.

—En mi caso, el proceso ha sido a la inversa. Crecí en el campo y después me instalé en la ciudad.

Audrey alzó una ceja y Percy supo que había metido la pata. Un poco.

— ¿La ciudad? Esto no es Londres precisamente.

—Ya. Es que no me he explicado bien. Obviamente ahora estoy aquí, pero antes de venir vivía en Londres —Percy se mostraba un poco dubitativo al hablar, aunque poco a poco fue recuperando el aplomo y la seguridad en sí mismo—. Desde que terminé el colegio y tal.

— ¿Y te gustaba Londres?

—Algunos ratos. Reconozco que prefiero esta tranquilidad. Uno puede pensar mejor. Me temo que soy de los que se traen el trabajo a casa. No siempre, solo cuando estoy falto de tiempo.

— ¡Oh! Pues no deberías hacer eso. Traerte el trabajo a casa puede tener consecuencias muy negativas.

— ¿Me estás hablando como enfermera?

—Más o menos. Sólo digo que el cerebro necesita desconectar de vez en cuando. Y tampoco creo que a Penny le haga mucha gracia llegar a casa y verte trabajando.

—En realidad ella dedica más tiempo que yo a esas cosas —Las palabras se le habían escapado y Audrey lo miró con renovado interés—. Siempre está muy ocupada. Llega tardísimo a casa y casi nunca tenemos tiempo para estar juntos.

—Y apuesto a que esa situación no te gusta demasiado.

—Es mi novia y me gustaría que hiciéramos cosas como salir a cenar, pero entiendo que su trabajo es muy importante para ella —Lo entendía, cierto. Y también se daba cuenta de que su ausencia dolía cada vez menos—. He terminado por acostumbrarme a la situación.

A veces se preocupaba muchísimo por ella. Su trabajo no era un juego y Percy temía que pudiera salir malherida. Por ese motivo, en muchas ocasiones se había quedado despierto hasta las tantas esperándola, sólo para asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Solía recordar con espanto a la Penny que había abandonado Azkabán cinco años antes. Flaca, enferma, debilitada y asustadiza, durante largas semanas fue una sombra de sí misma. Por fortuna, aquella Penny había recuperado las fuerzas y se había reconvertido en una mujer comprometida con una causa que, aunque justa, había ejercido tanta influencia sobre la chica como su estancia en la prisión mágica. Porque antes de la guerra, Penny no había creído en la venganza ni había tenido esa vena cruel que a veces dejaba entrever y que sin duda siempre estaba ahí cuando trataba con los mortífagos.

—Pues no debe ser agradable tener que acostumbrarse a algo así —Comentó Audrey—. Si te soy sincera, a mí no me gustaría vivir de esa manera. Cuando tienes una pareja, quieres pasar tiempo con ella.

—A veces las circunstancias son las que son, Audrey.

—Lo sé. Y si a vosotros os va bien no tengo nada que decir al respecto. Es sólo que yo no querría estar así. Es como las relaciones a distancia. No funcionan.

Percy la miró y se dio cuenta de que ella estaba diciendo más de lo que parecía. De hecho, había cierta ansiedad en sus ojos, como si esperara que él hiciera la pregunta que al final hizo.

— ¿Sabes mucho de eso?

—Bueno —Audrey se encogió de hombros y sonrió—. Antes de venir aquí tenía novio. Intentamos que funcionara durante unos meses, pero nos dimos cuenta de que no podríamos seguir así mucho tiempo y rompimos.

—Debió ser duro.

—Lo fue al principio, pero era inevitable. Él había empezado a fijarse en otra chica y me di cuenta de que lo único que podía hacer para luchar por la relación era volver a casa.

—Pero no lo hiciste.

—Decidimos darnos un tiempo —Audrey sonrió de nuevo—. Es curioso eso de darse un tiempo, ¿sabes? Él terminó enrollándose con la chica que le gustaba y yo me di cuenta de que aquí estaba muy bien y que poco a poco había dejado de quererlo tanto. Eso sí, cuando me dijo que estaba con la otra me enfadé bastante.

—No estabais juntos.

—Lo sé, pero esperaba ciertas cosas de él. Sabía que ya nada era como antes, pero tenía la esperanza de que pudiera arreglarse con el tiempo. Lo bueno es que todo ha terminado por irnos bien a los dos y hemos quedado como buenos amigos.

— ¿En serio?

— ¿Por qué te sorprende tanto?

—No todo el mundo mantiene la amistad con una antigua pareja. No es nada fácil.

—Pues supongo que somos afortunados.

Percy asintió. Llevaban un buen tiempo andando y el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse en el horizonte. Hacía un poco de fresco y Audrey se puso la chaqueta de hilo que había tenido en la mano hasta entonces. Le estaba gustando descubrir cosas sobre esa chica. Además, sus palabras le estaban haciendo pensar en Penny y en su relación. ¿De verdad se conformaba con aceptar su ausencia? Había aprendido a vivir la situación actual con resignación, pero Audrey le estaba haciendo comprender que no tenía que ser así, que una ruptura no era el fin del mundo.

—Deberíamos volver ya —Afirmó la chica tras mirar su reloj—. Se nos va a hacer de noche.

Caminaron unos metros de regreso a casa y Percy decidió retomar la conversación.

—Perdona la indiscreción, Audrey —Ella le observó con curiosidad—. ¿Ahora mismo estás saliendo con alguien?

Pensó que ella podría molestarse, pero le respondió con total naturalidad, como si estuviera acostumbrada a que la gente le preguntara esa cosas.

—De momento no. Y no será porque haya falta de hombres solteros en el pueblo. Es cierto que la mayor parte de ellos podrían ser, como mínimo, mis padres, pero nunca se sabe.

Percy se sintió bien cuando se rió. Últimamente no tenía muchas oportunidades de hacerlo cuando estaba con Penny y agradeció nuevamente poder contar con la compañía de aquella chica muggle.

—Estoy seguro de que más de uno ya habrá intentado ligar contigo.

—Se comenta que el señor Parker fue todo un seductor en su juventud y se convirtió en el objeto de deseo de las féminas de la comarca —A pesar de que el citado señor Parker estaba a punto de cumplir los ochenta años, aún conservaba cierto porte que hizo que Percy se creyera a pies juntillas la afirmación de su compañera—.Está hecho todo un galán. A veces hasta consigue que me ponga colorada, el muy pillo.

— ¡No me digas!

—Y es todo un poeta el condenado. De hecho, tiene unos cuantos cuadernos con poemas que ha ido componiendo a lo largo de su vida.

— ¿Te ha dejado que les eches un vistazo?

—Alguna vez —Audrey le guiñó un ojo—. Yo también puedo ser encantadora cuando pretendo conseguir algo.

Y continuó andando y contoneándose ligeramente ante la atenta mirada de Percy Weasley. El brujo estaba convencido de que esa última afirmación era verdad.

* * *

Cuando Penny llegó a casa ya era noche cerrada. Por una vez había decidido aparecerse directamente en el aseo, una pequeña habitación que no tenía ventanas. Pensaba meterse directamente en la cama porque pasar el día en el hospital la había dejado exhausta y porque aún estaba convaleciente y tendría que pasar un par de días descansando.

Al entrar al dormitorio se llevó un susto de muerte. Ni siquiera se había planteado la posibilidad de que Percy pudiera estar allí, así que le sorprendió muchísimo encontrárselo dormido en su lado derecho de la cama. Ciertamente Penny hubiera agradecido que él se hubiese quedado en su apartamento. En ocasiones necesitaba estar sola y esa noche era una de ellas. Sin embargo, sabía que no podía echar a Percy. Él podía mostrarse bastante comprensivo, pero un gesto de ese calibre estaría muy feo.

Y eso sin contar que Penny no se había acordado de avisarle de que estaba en el hospital. Se acababa de dar cuenta y debía reconocer que no había estado nada bien dejarlo fuera en un momento así. No lo había hecho a propósito, por supuesto. Solamente se le había olvidado, lo cual podría parecer incluso más horrible.

Procurando no despertarlo porque no quería tener que dar explicaciones por esa noche, se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama. Percy se removió y todo parecía indicar que iba a seguir durmiendo como si tal cosa. Para desgracia de la chica, él terminó parpadeando y mirándola con los ojos hinchados de sueño. Y sin gafas. Hubo un tiempo en el que Penny se hubiera derretido ante esa mirada miope y somnolienta, pero ya no.

— ¿Penny?

—Soy yo, Percy. Sigue durmiendo.

— ¿Qué hora es?

—Sólo son las once. Sigue durmiendo.

— ¿Tan pronto?

—Sí, Percy. Vamos, duerme.

Pero él no la escuchó pese a su insistencia. Se sentó en la cama y se puso las gafas, lo que significaba que tenía ganas de hablar. Genial.

— ¿Todo ha ido bien, Penny? ¿Habéis logrado atrapar a ese tipo?

—Se nos escapó en el último momento —La bruja supuso que era un buen momento para quedarse callada, pero al final optó por seguir hablando. Aunque supiera que Percy se iba a enfadar—. Y no fue muy bien. Resulté herida durante la persecución.

— ¿Qué? —Percy se puso de rodillas en la cama y la miró de arriba a abajo en busca de heridas—. ¿Estás bien?

—Ese cabrón me dio con un _septusempra_ y he tenido que pasar todo el día en San Mungo, pero ya estoy bien.

— ¿En San Mungo?

—Tenía un corte muy feo en la espalda y perdí bastante sangre. Pero ya estoy bien, de verdad.

Percy seguía mirándola. Penny vio su expresión entre herida y enfadada y supo que no se había equivocado al suponer cuál sería su reacción. El brujo se levantó de la cama y puso los brazos en jarra como si la estuviera acusando de algo.

— ¿Y por qué no me avisaste, Penny?

Ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza. ¿Debía decirle eso o mentirle?

—No ha sido para tanto. Sé que andas muy liado con el trabajo y no podías hacer nada en San Mungo.

— ¡Podría haber estado contigo, por Merlín!

—No hacía falta, Percy.

— ¡Claro que sí! Soy tu novio, ¿es que no lo entiendes?

Sí que entendía sus motivos para estar tan furioso. Sabía que él había querido acompañarla porque eso era lo que hacían las parejas, apoyarse en los malos momentos y disfrutar en los buenos, pero ella no lo había necesitado en ningún instante. Había estado tan ocupada pensando en Carpenter y Waterman, en sus padres y en el carroñero huido, que él había pasado a un segundo plano. Y no debería ser así. No cuando en el pasado había estado tan perdidamente enamorada de ese brujo.

—Lo siento, Percy. Prometo que la próxima vez…

—Sí, claro —Él interrumpió sus palabras. Últimamente se habían hecho algunas promesas que habían terminado por no cumplir y él parecía bastante cansado de todo—. Me voy a mi casa, Penny.

— ¡Percy!

—No creo que haga falta que esté aquí y así tendrás la cama para ti sola.

—No te enfades.

—No me enfado —Percy dejó caer los brazos como un hombre derrotado—. Estoy harto, Penny. Sólo eso.

— ¿Por qué?

Él no respondió. Recogió su ropa y se desapareció allí mismo. Penny no le había preguntado por qué estaba harto, pero conocía la respuesta porque tenía la sensación de que ambos compartían los mismos motivos. Tal vez al día siguiente podrían hablar sobre ello.


	4. De rupturas y otras cosas buenas

**CAZADORES DE MORTÍFAGOS**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

* * *

**3**

**DE RUPTURAS Y OTRAS COSAS BUENAS**

—No hacía falta que vinierais, de verdad. Waterman es un exagerado.

—Tonterías —La señora Clearwater cubrió las piernas de su hija con una manta. Penny le había dicho varias veces que no tenía nada de frío, pero su madre permanecía ajena a sus protestas—. ¿Te duele algo? Puedo prepararte un té.

—Estoy bien, mamá. En San Mungo me curaron bien todas las heridas y no me pasa nada. No tienes que preocuparte por nada.

— ¿Cómo que no? Ha vuelto a atacarte una de esas bestias. ¡Claro que estoy preocupada!

—Lo entiendo, pero las cosas ya no son como antes —Penny cogió la mano de su progenitora y la instó a sentarse a su lado—. Ahora no estamos indefensos. Todo ha cambiado.

— ¡Claro! Esa es otra. ¿Por qué insistes en estar dentro de ese grupo?

—Ya te lo he explicado muchas veces. Quiero ayudar a atrapar a esos criminales. Deben pagar por lo que hicieron.

—Pues no creo que sea tu obligación. Para eso está esa policía de los brujos… ¿Cómo se llaman?

—Son los aurores y hacen un gran trabajo, pero necesitan que alguien les eche una mano. Aún quedan muchos mortífagos sueltos.

La señora Clearwater se disponía a responder nuevamente, pero su marido la interrumpió. Sabía que era inútil intentar convencer a Penny para que se alejara de los cazadores de mortífagos y, aunque hubiera preferido que llevara una vida más pacífica, podía entenderla perfectamente e incluso sentirse orgulloso de ella. Después de todo, la mayoría de la gente no era capaz de pasar por lo que Penny había pasado y resurgir con fuerzas renovadas.

—Querida, es suficiente —Dijo el hombre, con voz suave y decidida—. Penny ya es mayorcita y sabe perfectamente lo que está haciendo.

—Pero esas bestias…

—Van a tener su merecido, es lo único que debe importarnos.

—Pero Penny resultó herida.

—Son gajes del oficio, querida. Déjalo.

Se notaba que la señora Clearwater quería insistir, pero se mordió la lengua y miró a su marido con cara de malas pulgas. Penny sonrió, recordando con melancolía las disputas que sus padres solían tener cuando ella era niña y que siempre terminaban con un final feliz, y se preguntó cómo sería volver a vivir con ellos. Disfrutaba mucho de su independencia, pero a veces echaba de menos los días de su infancia. Su vida antes de Hogwarts.

— ¿Dónde está Percy? —Preguntó el señor Clearwater entonces, logrando que su hija diera un respingo. La noche anterior habían tenido un pequeño enfrentamiento, él se había marchado y no tenía noticias suyas desde entonces.

—En el Ministerio, trabajando.

—Ese chico trabaja mucho últimamente.

— ¿Qué quieres decir, papá?

—Que las últimas veces que hemos venido de visita no lo hemos visto por aquí. ¿Está todo bien?

Sus padres no acostumbraban a entrometerse en su vida privada y menos aún en su relación con Percy, así que debían haber notado algo inusual. Penny miró el suelo un instante, mientras decidía si ser sincera o no, y finalmente optó por lo primero. Sabía que podía confiar en sus progenitores, que ellos la escucharían, le darían buenos consejos y no la juzgarían.

—Las cosas no nos van tan bien como antes —Dijo al tiempo que se encogía de hombros—. Él pasa mucho tiempo en el Ministerio y yo estoy muy liada con el grupo y no nos vemos muy a menudo.

—Bueno, cielo, seguro que es algo pasajero —Comentó su madre dándole un par de palmaditas en el dorso de la mano.

—Tal vez, pero siento que ya no necesito estar con él. Ayer ni siquiera me acordé de avisarle mientras estuve en el hospital.

Los Clearwater se miraron y Penny esperó una sentencia que llegó por boca de su madre.

—Piensa bien en lo que te voy a preguntar, cariño. ¿Sigues enamorada de Percy?

Penny quiso decir que sí porque desde siempre había soñado con pasar toda su vida junto a él, pero tuvo que hacer un gesto de negación. Pensó que se sentiría triste, pero no fue así. El reconocerse que sus sentimientos habían cambiado logró que se sintiera liberada.

—Le tengo muchísimo cariño, pero ya no quiero estar con él.

—Entonces no sé a qué estás esperando para aclarárselo —Su madre volvió a colocarle la manta—. Percy es un buen chico y se merece que seas sincera.

* * *

No había logrado concentrarse en todo el día. Percy había intentando con todas sus fuerzas terminar aquel informe para reunirse con su superior, pero ni siquiera pudo rellenar dos pergaminos. Se sentía frustrado, enfadado y triste. Sobre todo eso último.

Lo que pasó con Penny el día anterior no le dejó pegar ojo en toda la noche. Sabía que su relación no iba nada bien, pero le había dolido muchísimo que ella no le llamara en un momento tan delicado. Porque las cosas podían estar mal, pero él jamás dudaría a la hora de estar a su lado en los momentos más difíciles. Ya lo había intentado cuando los mortífagos campaban a sus anchas, con más motivo para hacerlo ahora que todo estaba tranquilo y en paz.

Penny no le necesitaba y Percy lo tenía muy claro. La cuestión era si él la necesitaba a ella. Siempre había querido que fuera la mujer de su vida, pero después de Azkabán nada volvió a ser lo mismo. Penny cada vez estaba más lejos y él cada vez se sentía más cerca de otra persona. ¿Era lo apropiado? Percy ignoraba la respuesta, pero ya no podía negárselo a sí mismo. Disfrutaba demasiado de la compañía de Audrey como para mirar para otro lado.

Se repetía constantemente que no era correcto y tenía dos poderosos motivos para pensarlo. El primero era Penny. Él no era como esos tipos que engañaban a sus mujeres y se buscaban amantes. Jamás mentiría a su pareja. Era indigno. Y el segundo motivo era Audrey. Nunca le había parecido bien que un brujo saliera con una muggle. Eran relaciones complicadas que podrían poner en peligro a todo el mundo mágico y él simplemente no podía enfrentarse a todo eso.

Pero Audrey le gustaba. Le gustaba muchísimo. Le gustaba tanto que sus sentimientos hacia Penny hacía mucho tiempo que no eran como los de antes. Por supuesto que quería a la chica y deseaba que fuera feliz durante el resto de su vida porque se lo merecía después de todo por lo que había tenido que pasar, pero Percy sabía mucho de amor y se daba cuenta de que el cariño que sentía por Penny no era romántico. En cambio, los lazos que lo ataban a Audrey sí lo eran. Unos lazos que cada día se hacían más fuertes y que le daban dolor de cabeza porque él no era así. No podía ser así.

Se había pasado todo el día dándole vueltas al asunto. Sabía que necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre lo que le estaba pasando. Nunca fue demasiado bueno con todo el rollo de las emociones humanas y se preguntaba quién podría ayudarle a aclarar la mente. Pensó en sus padres, en sus hermanos y en un par de buenos amigos, pero comprendió en seguida que no se sentiría cómodo hablando con ninguno de ellos. Siempre había sido un hombre extraordinariamente reservado y estaba acostumbrado a resolver sus problemas sin ayuda de nadie. Sabía que tenía que actuar y que tenía que hacerlo pronto, pero se encontraba más perdido que cuando no era más que un crío con la cabeza llena de pajaritos.

En cuanto terminó su jornada laboral, regresó a su apartamento. No le apetecía volver a casa de Penny. Tal vez hubiera sido lo mejor porque de esa forma habrían tenido la oportunidad para aclarar lo que pasó el día anterior, pero no tenía fuerzas para enfrentarse a aquello. Intentó despejar la mente leyendo un rato, pero no tardó en llegar a la conclusión de que lo que realmente necesitaba era pasear. Se dijo que se aparecería en los alrededores de La Madriguera y que aprovecharía para hacerles una visita a sus padres, pero terminó en un sitio muy diferente.

Era prácticamente de noche. El bosque estaba solitario y Percy necesitó concentrarse un poco para descubrir que estaba bastante cerca de la casa de Penny. Y de la de Audrey. Lo correcto hubiera sido caminar y terminar el día junto a su novia, pero sus pasos le guiaron hasta un lugar muy diferente. El brujo se había dejado llevar y allí estaba, llamando a la puerta de Audrey.

Cuando la chica abrió, estaba ataviada con ropa ligera y tenía el pelo envuelto en una toalla. Pareció genuinamente sorprendida y Percy la encontró más guapa que nunca. Audrey era la clase de chica que no necesitaba arreglarse demasiado para estar preciosa. O eso era lo que él pensaba.

— ¡Percy! No te esperaba.

—Si estás ocupada puedo marcharme.

— ¡Oh, no! Pasa, vamos. Te invito a una cerveza.

Percy sonrió. Si giraba la cabeza, podía ver perfectamente las luces de la casa de Penny. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? No era su estilo actuar impulsivamente. Ni desear lo que estaba deseando.

Entró hasta la sala de estar y se dejó caer sobre el sofá mientras Audrey iba a la cocina y regresaba con la cerveza prometida y un tentempié. Podía sentir la culpa amarga en su garganta, pero realmente necesitaba estar allí. Quería estar allí.

— ¿Va a venir Penny? —Preguntó Audrey mientras se sentaba frente a él.

—No.

—No le habrá pasado nada.

—No sabe que estoy aquí. No nos hemos visto en todo el día.

— ¿Y eso?

—Anoche discutimos.

Audrey entornó los ojos. Percy sentía tal peso en el estómago que tuvo que pasarse las manos por el pelo.

—No puedo seguir así, Audrey —Ya lo había hecho. Se estaba desahogando con la persona menos adecuada—. Cada día que pasa estamos más lejos el uno del otro.

—Si lo habláis seguro que encontráis una solución.

—No, ya no hay vuelta atrás —Percy tragó saliva y negó una y otra vez con la cabeza—. Ayer Penny tuvo un problema muy grave y ni siquiera me avisó. Me enteré cuando llegó a casa y no sabes cómo me sentí. Me di cuenta de que ya no nos necesitamos el uno al otro. Estamos juntos por inercia, porque se supone que es como debemos estar.

—No sé qué decir, Percy —Audrey se acercó a él y le cogió de las manos. Quería reconfortar al chico, pero consiguió todo lo contrario. La culpa se convirtió en algo casi insoportable—. A veces es mejor que todo acabe. Si ya no funciona, tienes que decírselo.

—Lo sé, lo sé —No debía añadir nada más. Ya se había abierto demasiado con esa chica muggle, pero no podía callarse. No cuando había llegado hasta allí. Él no era de los que saltaban a la piscina, pero en esa ocasión se sentía capaz de hacerlo. Con culpa o sin ella—. Pero hay algo más, Audrey. Y me siento fatal por ello, pero no puedo luchar contra mis sentimientos. Lo he intentado, te lo juro, porque yo no soy así, pero cada día es peor. Cuanto más me alejo de Penny, más fuerte se vuelve.

— ¿Qué?

Audrey había hablado en un hilo de voz y Percy creyó ver un brillo especial en su mirada. Un brillo que ya había visto otras veces, cuando ella le sonreía y luego se ponía un poco roja y le cambiaba de tema por completo. Un brillo que también estaba plagado de la misma culpa que atormentaba al joven brujo. Un brillo que instó a Percy a zambullirse en un océano desconocido.

—Me gusta otra persona.

— ¿Otra persona?

Percy supo que lo correcto, llegados a ese punto, era colocar sus manos en el rostro de Audrey. Aunque existiera Penny y esa chica fuera una muggle que le complicaría la vida. Necesitaba tocarla y mirarla a los ojos antes de pronunciar esas palabras.

—Tú, Audrey. Me gustas tú.

Tal vez lo mejor hubiera sido que la chica le diera un bofetón y lo echara de su casa, o que le diera una palmadita en el hombro y le dijera que sólo lo quería como amigo. Pero Audrey Ramsey no hizo nada de eso. Audrey Ramsey colocó sus manos pequeñitas en sus antebrazos y se acercó a él para besarlo. Y Percy lo hubiera hecho con mucho gusto, pero él no era así y la detuvo. Con todo el dolor de su corazón, pero la detuvo.

—Así no, Audrey. No ahora.

—Pero Percy…

— ¿Te gusto? ¿Yo también te gusto? —Su voz sonó necesitada. Ella asintió—. Quiero hacer las cosas bien, Audrey. Déjame que lo aclare todo con Penny y entonces volveré y hablaremos, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió, pero se mordió los labios y habló antes de soltarlo.

— ¿Vas a dejarla por mí?

—Voy a dejarla por los tres, Audrey.

Porque lo suyo con Penny ya no funcionaba, porque sentía que lo suyo con Audrey podría ser perfecto y porque sabía que de esa forma todos serían mucho más felices.

* * *

Carpenter y Waterman se habían aparecido con sus padres allí y ellos habían sido los encargados de desaparecerlos hasta su casa. Penny se sentía bastante bien y seguramente podría haberse encargado del asunto personalmente, pero aquel par de dos se habían presentado en su casa para comentarle que Tittensor ya había sido detenido y habían insistido. A Penny le había alegrado tanto enterarse del arresto del carroñero como librarse de la compañía de sus padres. Después de hablar sobre Percy, su madre había vuelto a la carga y se había pasado toda la tarde intentando convencerla de que llevara una vida más tranquila y alejada de los duelos mágicos con mortífagos.

Penny quería a sus padres, eso por descontado, pero ese día le habían dado dolor de cabeza y estaba ansiosa por meterse en la cama. Por eso le sorprendió tanto que alguien llamara a la puerta a esas horas. El hecho de que fuera Percy de entre todos sus conocidos consiguió que se sobresaltara un poco. Sabía que tenían una charla pendiente, sabía lo que quería hacer pero esperaba poder retrasarlo un poco más. Ciertamente no estaba enamorada de ese chico, pero no quería hacerle daño.

—No pensé que fueras a venir hoy —Comentó Penny mientras le dejaba entrar—. ¿Y por qué has llamado? Sabes que puedes entrar en casa cuando quieras.

—Me he dejado las llaves en mi apartamento y me pareció un poco feo aparecerme dentro —Percy carraspeó y estiró la espalda como cuando tomaba una determinación—. No me gustaría molestar, pero creo que tenemos que hablar.

—Sabes que tú nunca molestas, Percy.

—Puede, pero últimamente no tengo esa sensación.

Penny se cruzó de brazos. Sabía lo que iba a pasar. Conocía lo suficiente a Percy como para saberlo y casi agradeció que fuera él el encargado de iniciar esa conversación.

—Esto no funciona, Penny. Lo que pasó ayer sólo es una muestra más de que ya nada es como solía ser.

—Siento no haberte llamado. No pretendía que te sintieras mal por eso.

—Ya lo sé —Percy sonrió y agitó un poco la cabeza—. Simplemente no te acordaste. ¿Te das cuenta? Estabas gravemente herida y no te acordaste de mí.

—Yo…

—Da igual, Penny —Percy se acercó a ella y le acarició una mejilla. Había anhelo en su mirada—. Me hubiera gustado que las cosas nos hubiesen ido mejor, pero no tiene sentido seguir negando la realidad. No pretendo hacerte daño, pero ya no estoy enamorado de ti.

El corazón de la chica se encogió, pero no de dolor. Percy acababa de quitarle un peso de encima y sintió tanta gratitud hacia él que tuvo que darle un fuerte abrazo. Tal vez no siguieran siendo una pareja, pero no quería perderlo como amigo. Habían compartido muchas cosas, Percy la había apoyado en los momentos más difíciles y era un buen tipo. No se imaginaba la vida formando una familia con él, pero tampoco sin su amistad.

—Lo siento, Percy —Decidió que ella también debía ser sincera—. Sé que desde que me uní a los cazadores no he sido la misma. He descuidado tanto lo nuestro que mis sentimientos hacia ti también han cambiado.

— ¿Quieres decir que tú tampoco estás enamorada de mí? —Penny negó con la cabeza y él soltó una risita—. Creo que esta es la ruptura más civilizada del mundo.

—Eso se debe a que los dos somos personas perfectamente educadas —La chica volvió a abrazarle—. Y quiero que sepas que te quiero un montón, Percy. Quiero que sigamos siendo amigos, que hablemos y salgamos por ahí de vez en cuando. Si es que puedes alejarte de tú querido Ministerio.

— ¡Ey! Que últimamente la que siempre llegaba tarde a casa eras tú.

Se quedaron callados y abrazados durante un rato, hasta que Penny se separó de él y le miró a los ojos.

—Voy a extrañar tenerte por aquí, Percy.

—Pues no te creas. A lo mejor te sorprendo.

No añadió nada más, pero Penny tuvo una seria sospecha. Tal vez en otro tiempo se hubiera sentido celosa, pero en ese momento se alegró por Percy.

* * *

Audrey no podía parar quieta. Percy se había ido casi una hora antes, le había pedido que lo esperara despierta y empezaba a temer que se hubiera echado atrás y al final siguiera siendo novio de Penny. Le había costado muchísimo aceptar que ese chico le gustaba, sobre todo porque había otra persona de por medio y no deseaba dañar a nadie, pero ahora que lo había hecho no deseaba que nadie rompiera sus ilusiones. Percy le había dicho que la quería y Audrey no pensaba renunciar a él. Ya no.

El corazón le dio un brinco cuando volvieron a llamar a la puerta. Sabía que era Percy, así que prácticamente corrió hasta la puerta para recibirlo. No necesitó preguntar nada porque él sonreía ampliamente, más feliz de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo. La agarró por la cintura, la atrajo hacia él y habló con tanto alivio que Audrey pudo sentirlo como propio.

—Ahora sí.

Y le dio el mejor beso que le habían dado jamás.

* * *

_Perdón, perdón, perdón por no actualizar ayer. Se me olvidó por completo._


	5. Epílogo

**CAZADORES DE MORTÍFAGOS**

**Por Cris Snape**

**SEPARADOR**

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

* * *

**EPÍLOGO**

_**Un año después…**_

Cuando Penny había entrado a formar parte de los cazadores de mortífagos, había pensado que poco a poco se sentiría menos satisfecha al arrestar a un nuevo delincuente, pero por fortuna no le había pasado. El Wizengamont acababa de dictar una nueva sentencia y no podía dejar de sonreír porque aquella mortífaga había sido condenada a cincuenta años en Azkabán. Tal vez la perpetua hubiera sido mejor, pero seguramente la muy zorra no sobreviviría tanto tiempo.

Waterman estaba a su lado, haciendo comentarios respecto al juicio. Carpenter se lo había perdido porque estaba en San Mungo después de un duelo que no había salido del todo bien y que le había costado un dedo de la mano izquierda. Por suerte para él, no era la mano de la varita. Su compañero había sugerido ir a tomarse algo a Hogsmeade y Penny aceptó encantada, pero justo cuando se disponían a abandonar el Ministerio vio a Percy y decidió ir a hablar con él.

A pesar de su ruptura, seguían viéndose bastante a menudo. Eran buenos amigos y Penny se había convertido en la confidente de Percy. Estaba convencida de que él no le hablaba de la mitad de las cosas que le pasaban por la cabeza, pero cuando el chico necesitaba desahogarse o preguntar algo, solía recurrir a ella. Penny lo encontraba gracioso y no sabía qué pensaba Audrey al respecto. Suponía que no debía importarle demasiado porque hasta el momento no había intentado matar a nadie. O eso, o no tenía ni idea de que Percy mantenía una relación muy estrecha con su antigua pareja.

— ¿Ya te vas a casa?

Ni siquiera le había saludado. Percy se llevó un buen susto y se puso la mano en el pecho.

— ¡Por Morgana, Penny! ¿No sabes que hay una cosa que se llaman modales?

—Te he visto tan concentrado que no he podido resistirme —La risita delató lo mucho que le divertía la situación—. Y ahora en serio, ¿ya te vas?

—Me he pedido la tarde libre.

—Supongo que la vas a pasar con Audrey.

—Voy a contarle la verdad.

— ¿La verdad?

—Ya sabes, que soy un brujo y todo eso.

Penny no se había esperado semejante revelación y se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Crees que es el momento?

—Estamos muy bien juntos y no quiero seguir engañándola, así que, sí, creo que es el momento.

— ¿Te das cuenta de que podría huir despavorida?

—No lo hará.

—Pero podría hacerlo —Penny habló con suavidad—. ¿Qué harás tú entonces?

Percy se quedó pensativo. Cuando había decidido contarle a Audrey que era un brujo, apenas si se había planteado la posibilidad de que ella se asustara. Era una chica de mente abierta, capaz de hablar sobre cualquier cosa, y estaba convencido de que no rechazaría la magia. Pero Penny también tenía su parte de razón y debía estar preparado para cualquier imprevisto. Curiosamente, la respuesta a la pregunta de la otra bruja le llegó de sopetón.

—Le borraré la mente.

— ¿Qué?

—Que si me rechaza, le borraré la mente y esperaré un momento más idóneo.

— ¿Hablas en serio?

—Totalmente. No voy a arriesgarme a perder a Audrey, eso está claro.

Penny suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Todavía le resultaba difícil de creer que Percy, de entre todos los magos del mundo, se hubiera enamorado de una chica muggle. La cuestión era que lo había hecho y no podía ocultar sus sentimientos hacia ella. Penny entendía su gran necesidad de ser completamente sincero y decidió darle todo su apoyo. No le parecía que borrar mentes fuera la solución de nada, pero sabía que Percy no iba a cambiar de idea.

—Si es lo que quieres hacer, que tengas suerte. Yo tengo que marcharme ya, Waterman me está esperando.

Señaló al hombre, que estaba parado en mitad de un pasillo con los brazos en jarra.

— ¿El juicio de hoy ha salido bien? —Preguntó Percy.

—Tenemos una condena a cincuenta años. No es perfecto, pero tampoco podemos quejarnos. Ahora hay un mortífago menos dando vueltas por ahí.

—Como debe ser.

—Como debe ser.

Los dos brujos se miraron, se sonrieron y siguieron cada uno con su camino. Habían vivido tiempos muy duros, pero las cosas habían vuelto a su cauce y los dos eran felices y estaban satisfechos con sus vidas. Penny cazando mortífagos y Percy aspirando a tener su nueva familia. No podían pedir más.

**FIN**


End file.
